With You
by Thomas Edison
Summary: After a terrible, heart-breaking accident leaves Alfred Jones and Ivan Braginski on an island alone together. What will happen? Love? Or hate?
1. Chapter 1

_"Falling is just like flying, except there's a more permanent destination."_

The Fall

Noises and voices filled his ears, movements caused him to jerk from side to side, and smoke blurred his vision when his senses opened up. Shouts came from all around him as he sat in his seat, clenching the arm rests. Alfred's eyes stung from the smoke in the room. He closed them tightly and coughed out. The polluted air crept into his mouth and made it damn near impossible for him to breath correctly. His right arm came up to cover his mouth from the smoke. Looking around him, he could vaguely see figures running in every direction down the isle. An arm that came out of no where came to clasp his shoulder causing Alfred to glance around. The hand was firm and hard. Alfred couldn't see its owner and quite frankly didn't care. The hand pulled him out of his seat and down the isle of the plane.

That's right. The plane was crashing. Alfred could remember boarding the plane with a dumb asshole who just loved to push Alfred's buttons. They took off from Washington to fly over and down to Africa for the next World Meeting. Once they were clear from America, problems started to occur. The plane's engine was malfunctioning somewhere near Cuba. The pilots told the only two passengers not to worry. Other than Alfred it was Ivan Braginski, Russia's representative at the World Meetings. Alfred and Ivan never met eye to eye on anything. They always picked on one another and fought about every last thing on the planet. It annoyed the hell out of everyone at the meetings; neither one cared.

At first when Alfred's boss told him about the meeting and it being in Africa he was thrilled. He would fly over there and have a good time. Three days before the World Meeting was when Alfred left for his plane. They told him he would arrive in Cuba to pick up some documents and then head on over to Egypt, Africa for the meeting. When Alfred arrived on time to the airport where the private jet was placed, the news-his boss "just happen to forget"-was dropped on him. On the runway with that damned smile on his lips was Ivan Braginski. Of course Alfred pitched a fit and refused to ride in the same plane with him. Alfred's boss pulled him aside all the while Ivan grinned wider. The Boss ,who's name now escaped Alfred as he was dragged down towards the head of the plane, yelled furiously at him. He said to get on the jet and just ignore him. Do something to distract yourself from Ivan. Draw something, listen to music, play your PSP, or sleep. Boarding the plane, Alfred did just that. He fell asleep and then after a couple of hours woke up to find-well this.

Now at the head of the plane Alfred could faintly see the image of someone opening up the door to the plane. The door flew open and it revealed that the plane was heading towards open ocean. The smoke was immediately sucked out from the plane. Some of it lingered. The hand that had grasped his shoulder was now holding onto his own. The hand belonged to Ivan surprisingly. Alfred tried to pull it out of the hold but no luck there. Ivan's hold was strict and strong. It gripped harder. The man himself was staring at the open door with a frown to his face. Alfred looked too.

A man was shouting to Alfred and the other few people on the plane. Them being the stewardesses. They wore tight, red skirts with long, white sleeve shirts. A vest was neatly placed over the shirt along with a name tag addressing them. The man shouting was the co-pilot named Jerry. He was saying something about having to jump out of the plane with a parachute when the time was right. He was showing and giving instructions on how to land in the water properly. Showing which levers to pull. Alfred wasn't listening. He was too worried about having to jump. Wait. Wait. Alfred was a hero. Heroes didn't get scared and Alfred certainly wasn't going to be the first one to start the list.

"Now!" The co-pilot screamed, pointing to the parachutes,"Someone will just have to share with someone else! No one planned for this to happen. We weren't prepared for this! Good luck!" He took a quick glance out the door and shook his head. "The captain and I will stay here and try to contact people while we still can. You guys go! Don't wait for us." Everyone stood there frozen. Jerry shouted again to get everyone moving,"Go!" Tears were clearly in his eyes as the three stewardesses quickly grabbed their parachutes and strapped them on. Only one was left. It was clear either Ivan or Alfred was going to have to stay because Alfred guess neither one would want to hold onto the other as they went down.

Ivan finally turned to Alfred and let the hand go. The Russian grabbed the parachute as the three women jumped from the plane one by one. Alfred gritted his teeth. Guess he was going down with the plane. He walked over to the rack which was in front of the door and shouted at Ivan who was clicking straps together. Ivan glared at Alfred who was yelling at him,"You asshole! I hope you die on the way down! You're the biggest dick I've ever met! I-!" Alfred was cut off by Ivan shoving Alfred out the door to the plane. Ivan quickly followed behind and tried to quickly grab onto Alfred's flailing body. The man screamed as he descended downwards. Alfred had his back to the ocean and his limbs pointing upwards. Alfred's body was flying through the air at a fast pace and so was Ivan. Ivan was reaching out to Alfred in an attempt to grip onto him, but failed as the hand was not long enough.

Through tear filled eyes he could see the Russian man trying desperately to pull Alfred to him. Falling closer and closer to the water, Alfred closed his eyes and watched his life pass before his eyes. Feeling something wrap around him in an embrace, he opened his eyes and heard Ivan shout in his ear,"Hold onto me!" A Russian accent filled his ears and he obeyed. His arms wrapped around Ivan as the man himself pulled the chute. The pull of the chute was too strong for Alfred's tight grip and he fell from Ivan. Once again, he found himself falling without a chute. The last thing he heard before he crashed into the water was Ivan screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket of Innocence

A feeling pained in the pit of Alfred's stomach. It raddled around and begged to be let out. Alfred refused it, but it started to shoot upwards in his throat. This action caused Alfred to cough it up and let the feeling go from his body. It actually felt better than the pain of it just settling in his chest. His eyes begged him to just stay closed, but he had to know what surrounded him. Blue orbs opened up to find the searing sun overhead him. He blinked and groaned. His head throbbed in pain. He began to sit up and take in the stuff around him. He was on a beach that part was for sure. The sand stretched both ways he looked. It was soft but blazing heat beneath his hands. In front of him was the great big ocean and sky. If one squinted enough it looked like the two could merge and become one. If not, the blue from the ocean contrasted into being a brighter blue than the sky which showed no signs of clouds anywhere. Alfred looked to his right when he heard a deep chuckle.

A sight he regretted seeing filled his eyes. It was that son of a bitch Ivan Braginski. He was sitting there with his cream colored cloak gone and a smile to his lips. The Russian's chest was being occupied by a white, v-neck undershirt and his precious pink scarf. The man's pants were black and had dirt on the knees from where he'd probably been kneeling over something. Alfred stared at him as the events from earlier came back to him. "I saved you, America. A thanks is in order. I-." Ivan was cut off by Alfred tackling the man to the sand. "You threw me out of a god damn plane, you asshole! That's not saving! Then, you drop me as we were falling god knows how fast! Now to top it all off I'm stuck on an island with you!" Alfred's hands were balled in the man's scarf, pulling him up to Alfred's face. The American's thighs were placed on either side of Ivan's body in an attempt to weigh him down. His owns words finally sunk into his own brain. He was stuck on an island probably in the middle of the ocean with an ass who loved to be mean to him. If that didn't just top the icing off on Alfred's cake, he didn't know what would.

The man underneath him only grinned. "Oh, America, you are so funny. People will notice when we are not there at the meeting." The Russian chuckled which rumbled in his chest. The laugh rattled through Alfred's legs and up his spine tingling him down to the bone. "That meeting, asshole,"Alfred yelled,"is three damn days away! What the hell are we supposed to do in the mean time?! Wait, where is everyone else?" Alfred suddenly felt the need to turn and look around him. No one else was insight. He couldn't remember anything else besides blacking out on impact of the water. "I do not know. The plane went down with the pilots over there." Ivan pointed out with a flick of his purple eyes. Alfred followed the eyes and found a smoke trail in the sky. It seemed so far away. But that didn't explain where the three women went. What if they were hurt? What if they didn't make it? Alfred's body went limp and his hands loosened their grip. Ivan's grin faded and he just laid there as the American took in the new information.

"W-Well...what about the stewardesses? W-What about...them? Did they-you know make it? "Alfred found his voice cracking with thought of the people he'd seen earlier dead. They had families, friends, and children who probably didn't even know this had happened. He felt the loss of those American people right in his heart. His eyes filled with water as Ivan shook his head. The tears started to drip one by one onto Ivan's shirt. One drop turned to two to three to more than he could count. Ivan didn't seem to mind that Alfred was crying on him. Ivan would probably have done the same if it were his people on that jet instead of America's.

The thought of death gripped tightly onto Alfred's heart and tugged on it. It jerked the organ and squeezed it until there was nothing more. He knew those people. They took him everywhere he wanted to go. Over time he knew them all by name. Nancy, Kate, and Emily were the three stewardesses. They all were friends back in high-school who dreamed of becoming the new comers to the music industry. They wanted to be a band with Nancy on the bass, Kate on the drums, and Emily as the lead singer with a guitar in her hand. Their opportunity never came around even though Alfred assured them they just hadn't found the right manager. All three of them would tap to the rhythm of the radio at the runway when the jet got delayed. Now no one else could hear their beautiful notes, sounds, or voices anymore.

Jerry was the co-pilot. He had always wanted to be a fashion designer, but he could never find his mojo or inspiration. His sketches always seemed a bit off to Alfred. The fabrics all looked too neat. None of the designs he made had any character to them. Jerry lived alone in his apartment somewhere in Washington. When he was eight, the feelings for men came out of its box as well as the urge to travel the world. Putting his idea of traveling first instead of fashion, he became a pilot. He'd always wanted to become an official captain of a plane. He got his wish when an offer was brought to him. He wanted it so much and was about to take it when he saw Bill. Bill was the Captain in search of a new co-pilot. Jerry passed the opportunity up on becoming a captain. He wanted to know and be around more of Bill and got just that. Their time together was limited to only work hours because Bill was straight. He had no idea of his co-pilot being gay or the massive crush Jerry had for Bill. Bill was married to some woman who was cheating on him. They were planning on getting a divorce. Once Jerry heard about this he literally took Alfred out to celebrate. Alfred gladly went along enjoying that Jerry was happy even if it was at another person's expense. Bill was always miserable with his wife. She would always yell at him on the runway and Jerry always wanted to slap her right in the face. The day they lifted off was the day Bill's divorce was marked official. Jerry was quite excited. He was going to tell Bill exactly how he felt when they landed in either Cuba or Egypt; He couldn't decide. Now he didn't have to make that decision.

The tears started to flow a lot more at the thought of their lives ending and all the things they could have been. Alfred wanted to die himself. He wanted to curl up in the smallest corner of the world and cover himself with a blanket of innocence. He wanted to hide himself away from Ivan and the rest of the god forsaken world. All these thoughts were set aside as he felt arms encase his being. The arms pulled him down and made him feel warm. The tears stopped as Alfred closed his eyes. He didn't care if Ivan held him. He wanted to be held at the moment if by Ivan or the devil himself. He didn't care. The hug represented warmth and comfort. Alfred's eyes closed and he let his breathing become normal again. Just for right now-for this moment in time- Ivan would be Alfred's blanket.


End file.
